One Little Detail
by Max7
Summary: what happens when you change one little detail about Twilight? Bella doesn't move in with Charlie to Forks. She moves to a small town in Alabama. Who all will be there? K for language
1. Prologue: Waking Up

"Bella! You need to get up!" Renee called. "You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"  
I groaned and rolled out of bed. Literally. I hit the floor with a thud.

That might not have been the best idea.

I groaned and stood up. Was _Phil_ coming today?  
Phil was Mom's fiancé. I thought she hated marriage. Why was she getting _re_married?

Recently, we had had to move. For Phil. Ugh.

Now, we're living in the dreariest city in Alabama. _Cullman_.

I mean, it was cloudy and rainy, a lot. And, another thing, it was August, and yet, it felt like December. I mean, what's the deal? Some days it's hot, some days it's cold.

Why can't it just be warm?

"It's a hot day," Mom informed me. "But it is raining."  
I just nodded and yawned.

I wasn't looking forward to this. Even though I lived out in the county, I went to the city school. Cullman High School.

Why did I have to go to the biggest one? I mean, Cullman had the biggest school system in Cullman County.

Ugh.  
I brushed through my hair, and I put it in a low side ponytail. I put the ponytail on my shoulder and quickly changed into a black cami, a white V-cut shirt to go over it, and a pair of black knee length shorts. I slipped on my black flip-flops and picked up my backpack.

Why couldn't Renee just let me choose what I wear? I mean, this was better than the skirts she tries to buy me, but…ugh.

I walked out the front door and put my backpack in my car. Shudder. It was a _2011_ Mustang convertible. Black.  
Way too ostentatious for my taste. But _Phil_ insisted.

Don't get me wrong. Phil is really nice and funny. I like him, but I was getting comfortable in Phoenix. He just _had _to take me away. And besides, no one knew me then.  
Maybe today would be the same. No one will even notice me.

I smiled at the though of that. I ran inside, grabbed my keys, and happily jumped into my car.

_No one will notice me_, I told myself. _No one._

I smiled and drove off to school.

I was going to blend right in.


	2. Meeting Kaytlen

I walked inside and I was amazed. That was their band room I just passed. It was huge.  
I looked and saw the gothic people sitting on the staircase, staring at me like they were about to chop me up and eat me or something.  
I smiled nervously and kept walking.  
So not a good start.

I walked down the end of the hallway and up the stairs.

People were everywhere.  
I saw a door in front of me and quickly rushed out.

More people, more buildings.

I sighed. "No office."  
I looked around, not knowing where to look.  
"You look lost," a girl with brown, straight hair said as she walked up. "Are you new?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'm Bella."  
"Kaytlen," she said before smiling at me. "Where are you looking for?"  
"The office," I admitted.

"Right this way," she said happily.

She looked a lot like me. Brown hair, brown eyes, similar face features.

Good thing I knew I was an only child.

"Here it is," she announced as we walked into a building.  
I smiled. "Thanks. I probably would've wandered around for hours looking for it."  
She laughed. "You get used to it after a while."

"I hope so," I said softly.

In Phoenix, everything was squished together. It was big, and packed. Here, it was big and stretched.

"Your schedule," the secretary, Mrs. Kilpatrick, said as she handed me a yellow sheet of paper. "Welcome to Cullman High."  
I smiled at her. "Thanks."

We walked outside.  
"Do you want a tour?" Kaytlen asked curiously. "We have plenty of time."  
"Kaytlen!" a girl with spiky black hair called. Her skin was pale white, and she was absolutely beautiful.

"Alice," Kaytlen said before laughing. "Relax. Breathe."

"Okay," she agreed.

"This is Bella," Kaytlen informed her. "Bella, this is one of my best friends, Alice Cullen."

"Hi," Alice said sweetly. She looked at me for a second and then grinned.  
"Where's Jazz, Emmett, Rose, and Edward?" Kaytlen asked.  
"They're coming," Alice said. "They were being slow."  
"Oh," Kaytlen said. "That's odd."  
"Edward was being weird," Alice said simply.  
I just stared.  
"Oh!" Kaytlen exclaimed. "Alice, let's find the others and give Bella tour of the school."  
"Okay," Alice agreed.

"I really don't want to be a bother," I said quickly.

"You aren't," Alice said happily. "Believe me.  
"We can get to know you better this way," Kaytlen pointed out. "Oh. Alice, Emily told me to tell you she was gonna be a little late for first period."  
"Aw," Alice said sadly. She sighed. "Okay."

I felt so out of place. But hey. This was already better in Phoenix. In Phoenix, I hardly had anyone talk to me.

"Jasper!" Alice called.  
A pale guy with blonde hair walked up. "Chill Alice. We're here now."  
I just stared.  
Their skin was pale white, and they were all beautiful.

The one that stood out the most to me was the one who came up last. He had bronze hair, pale white skin, and honey eyes.

Now that I look…they all do.

"This is Bella," Alice announced. "Bella, meet Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and…where's Edward?"  
The bronze haired guy stepped out from behind Emmett. "Oh. Sorry."  
Alice smiled. "And that's Edward."  
Edward stared at her for a second. "Yeah. Well, I've got to get to class." He turned and walked off, before anyone could say anything.

I just blinked. "Does he hate me?"  
"No," Alice said quickly. "He's just…really…shy, I guess you could say."  
"Oh," I said softly.  
"So, what are we doing?" Jasper asked curiously.  
"We're giving Bella a tour," Alice informed him. "Wanna come?"  
Rose and Emmett looked at each other.  
"We're gonna go try to find Edward," Emmett said.  
"Nice meeting you Bella," Rosalie said sweetly. "Sorry to rush off. Maybe talk to you later."  
Emmett nodded. "Hopefully." They walked off.

"So, I guess it's just you, me, Alice, and Jazz," Kaytlen said before shrugging. "Oh well. Can I see your schedule?"


	3. Hate

After getting a tour of the entire school, I realized just how big it was. There was A Building, B Building, C Building, Science Building, J Building, and the Vocational Center. They also had their athletics building, their gym, their auditorium, which was in J Building, and more that I'm not even sure about.

I found out I had first, second, third, and fifth with Edward, first, third, and forth with Kaytlen, third, forth, and fifth with Alice and Jasper, and third and fifth with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You won't have to worry about not having anyone to talk to," Alice said cheerfully.  
I smiled. "True."  
"And, we can all sit together during lunch," Kaytlen said enthusiastically.

"Okay," I said happily.

"See ya," Alice said as she pulled Jasper off.  
"Bye!" Kaytlen called. She looked at me. "Come on. I promise. Edward won't bite."  
I smiled. "That would be bad."  
She laughed and we walked to first period.

"There's an empty desk behind Edward Cullen," the teacher informed me. "Also in front of Kaytlen Sellers."  
I nodded. "Okay."  
Kaytlen grinned and Edward laid his head on his desk.

I frowned and walked to my desk.  
I sat down.

Kaytlen was just staring at him. "I seriously don't know what's up with him."

Edward didn't move.

I just stared at him.

He was so perfectly beautiful.

Wait. No. Don't say that!

"So," Kaytlen said happily.

The bell rang, stopping her from whatever she was going to say, and Edward's head snapped up.

Did he hate me? I think he did.

What did I do? Breathe too much of his air?

Well fine. I hate him too.

I crossed my arms and started listening.

Well, not really…

"Edward," Alice hissed that day at lunch. "Why are you being such an ass today?"  
He just glared at her.  
She took a deep breath. "Sorry Bella. He's not usually like this."  
I shrugged. "It's okay. I've known worse."  
The whole lunch time, me and Edward didn't say a word. He just glared at me.

I stood up when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Kaytlen did.  
Edward was silently walking as far away from me as he could get.

I would never understand him.

Alice gaped at me. "Your dad lives in Forks, Washington?"  
"Yeah," I said while nodding. "It'd be awesome to live there because it's always rainy. I, oddly enough, like the rain."  
"Me too," she agreed.

I smiled and we walked out to the parking lot.

"See ya," Rose called as her and Emmett walked off.

Kaytlen waved. "Bye Bella, Alice."  
"Bye Kaytlen!" Alice yelled. I smiled and waved.

Alice looked at Jasper. "Dang it! I forgot my purse in fifth period. Can you come with me to get it?"  
He looked at her for a second, but then nodded. "Sure."

They both ran off, and Edward glared after them.  
"Didn't she have it…oh yeah," I mumbled.  
"Look," Edward said icily. "Don't take this the wrong way. You haven't done anything wrong."  
"So, you just randomly hate me?" I asked. "Wow."  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't _hate_ you. Just pretty close to it."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I've never hated anyone before, but you're pretty damn close."  
He shrugged. "Okay, fine."


	4. ER

We stood there for at least five minutes glaring at each other.

I didn't even notice Jasper and Alice walk up.

"Wow," Alice said softly.

I looked at her. "Oh. Uh, I have to go."  
She smiled. "See you tomorrow."  
Jasper waved. "Bye Bella."  
I smiled. "Bye."

Alice and Jasper got in their car and drove off, leaving Edward by his just glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

I started walking angrily to my car.

_Stupid Edward._

I stepped in a hole and immediately panicked.

My ankle twisted, and I felt it break.  
Damn it.  
I winced, but didn't make a noise.

_Smooth Bella, smooth. Especially with Edward right there!_

I saw a car driving towards me, and they were going really fast too.

I was frozen. I couldn't even move.

The car skidded and started slowing down, and I knew, they wouldn't slow down in time.

I closed my eyes, prepared for anything.

I heard a sound that sounded like the car hit another car and opened my eyes.

Edward was in front of me, his hand pushed against the car.

He looked into my eyes and lowered his hand. I couldn't breathe. I leaned back and my head hit the ground.

I looked where his hand had been and saw a hand print. He stood up and ran off, leaving me sitting on the ground, completely clueless.

"Are you okay?" a guy asked as he got out of his car. "Whoa. What is _that_ from?"  
I just stared at the handprint. "I'm not sure," I lied.  
"I'm so sorry," he said quickly. "I'm gonna call the ambulance. You wait here."  
"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine, really."  
I tried standing up, but then I remembered my ankle was broken.

"No," I insisted. "Really, I'm fine."

He sighed. "If you say so."  
"Sorry about the dent in your car," I said softly.  
He shrugged. "Unless that was your head, it was my fault." He smiled at me. "I'm Bradley. You are?"  
"Bella," I said softly.

"Oh," he said. "You're Kaytlen's new friend."  
I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm her boyfriend," he informed me. "Well, it's nice to meet you, and don't worry about this. I just hope you're okay."  
"I tripped before you came," I said simply. "Thanks anyways."  
He helped me wobble over to my car. "You might want to go to the doctor."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Mom'll flip."  
He smiled. "Well, see ya."  
I nodded. "Bye."  
I got in my car and just stared.  
Edward had instantly gotten in front of me.

How?  
With his bare hand, he made a handprint on his car!  
How?  
I started my car and drove towards the doctor's office.

Good thing I had my debit card.

I limped my way in and signed a piece of paper.

I had had worse.

"Go on in," she said softly. "Dr. Cullen will see you now. Room 7"  
I just blinked.  
Cullen?  
I walked back to room seven and sat down.

It didn't surprise me that Edward was in there too.

He groaned. "Kill me."  
I just stared at him.  
I was confused. What was up with him?  
"So, Edward," a man said as he walked. "What did you need to talk about?" he looked at me. "Oh! Hi. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You can just call me Carlisle."  
"I'm Bella," I said softly.  
He smiled. "Well, it's pretty obvious your ankle's broken. It's not surgery bad, but it'll definitely need a cast."  
I sighed. "Okay. Whatever you think is best."  
Edward was staring at me. It wasn't harsh and cold like it had been just seconds ago.

"Can you help me out Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Take her to the casting room. I've got to go somewhere really quickly."  
Neither one of us got a chance to protest.

Edward sighed. "Come on."  
I stood up and started trying to get there on my own. Edward rolled his eyes and put one of my arms around him.

"What is going on?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked blankly.

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked quickly. "How did you make a handprint on his car? How did you do it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't. You're imagining things."  
"He saw it too!" I exclaimed. "Well, not what happened, but the outcome."  
Edward led me into a room and sat me on a bed.

"You at least owe me that much," I said. "An explanation."  
"I don't owe you anything," he said firmly. "It would seem to me _you_ owe _me_ something."

I rolled my eyes. "So, you're gonna leave me to wonder?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

I scowled at him, and Carlisle walked in.

"Let's get you fixed up."


	5. Invitation

Crutches, a cast. What could be worse? And it's only my second day!

Well, I guess I _could_ be dead. If it wasn't for Edward, I probably would be.

What was up with him?

Renee panicked when she saw me. Go figure. But what shocked me was that Phil was concerned too. I mean, he wasn't just faking it either. It was a real concern.

I can't believe I let her French braid her hair! Ugh. I mean, one braid wouldn't have been too bad, but she did it in pigtails. Pigtails!

To make it worse, she tied little white ribbons around them at the end.

Alice will like it.

Mom even made me wear a white cloth, swishy skirt to match my ribbons. The skirt came a few inches above my knees. I wore a semi tight black short-leaved shirt to match my flip-flop and cast.

I got a black cast originally so no one would have to sign it. Then, Renee thought it would be good to show some school spirit, so she went out and bought a metallic gold Sharpie.

Maybe I should "accidentally" leave it at home…

Renee had to drive me to school. I mean, I broke my left ankle. You kinda need that to drive. You need both ankles.

I groaned when she stopped the car. She stopped at the drop-off area in front of the office. I originally wanted to get there early, but that didn't work out. I wasn't going to be late, just not as early as I wanted. I didn't want everyone to stare at me since I was the crippled new girl with pigtails and a skirt with a black cast and crutches. Ugh. I was extremely dreading today.

Kaytlen, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were already there.

I was cursing like a sailor in my head as I hopped over to them.

_Kill me now_!

"You look adorable!" Alice squealed.

"My mom attacked me," I admitted.

"It looks good," Alice assured me.

For a change, Edward wasn't glaring at me. He actually wasn't looking at me at all. He was looking at the wall, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Can I sign you cast?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"Sorry," I said with a smile. "I left my shiny gold marker at home."  
"That's okay," Rose said happily. "We've got tons."

My eyes shot wide-open. "How did you even know my ankle was broken?"  
They all looked at Edward, who just blinked.  
"What?" he asked innocently.

I stared at him for a second. "Sure. Why not?"  
Alice squealed and handed Rose a bright blue metallic Sharpie.

"Ooh," I said with a smile. "That's shiny."  
"And _very_ pretty," Alice added.  
I shrugged. "I like the shiny part."  
Rose signed it quickly, and then Alice with a shiny pink one. Kaytlen signed with a metallic lime green one, Jasper used an orange one, Emmett used a gold one, and there was only one color left.

Okay. So there were three. White, red, and silver.

They all looked at Edward.

He shrugged. "If she wants me to."

That took me aback. He actually wanted to. For once, he actually didn't hate me.

"Sure," I said with a smile.  
_Wait. No! You told Edward you almost hated him! Bad Bella!_

But he's so gorgeous…

I blinked.

He smiled back and got the white one from Alice.

My breathing and heart accelerated.

_Stop Bella._

I was crazy. I was talking to myself in my head!

I was definitely loosing it.

Wait. Did he just smile back?

The bell rang to go to first period, and Alice sighed.

"See ya later guys," she said sadly.

Kaytlen waved. "Bye!"

I started hopping along.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked softly.

I blinked and looked at him. "Uh…"

Kaytlen whispered something in his ear.

She was on the left side of him, and I was on the right.

What was going on? Why was he being nice?

Edward looked at me. "Would you like me to get that for you?"

I smiled. "I _think_ I've got it."

He got a little closer to me, but not much. "Well, we don't exactly have all day," he reminded me. "And you might go faster."  
I sighed. "I guess, but I'm gonna feel bad all day."  
"Don't," he said as he gently took my backpack. "It's fine."  
It got quiet after that.  
He was looking forward, and Kaytlen had the smuggest grin on her face.

I looked forward and hopped along. I tried to figure out what we could say.

_I've got nothing._

We got to the doorway of the first period classroom.  
"After you," Edward said with a smile.  
"No," I said quickly. "You can go on."

Kaytlen laughed and walked in. "How about after me?"  
I smiled and looked at Edward.  
"Go on," he said firmly.  
I sighed. "Fine."  
I walked in, and Kaytlen laughed.

He probably had the smuggest look on his face.

I got to my seat and saw Edward waiting on me to sit down.

I sat down warily, and he took my crutches for me. I tried to protest, but he just smiled and set them against the wall by Kaytlen.

He sat down and faced me.  
"I can do it," I mumbled.

He shrugged. "So can I."  
"But—" the bell rang, stopping me in mid-protest. Edward laughed softly and faced forward.

I sighed and a piece of paper slid on my desk.

It was from Kaytlen.

_**Bella, what's going on? Yesterday, you two hated each other.**_

I blinked.

**I don't know. He all of the sudden doesn't hate me anymore.**

She grinned at me.

_**You like him**_**.**

My cheeks started burning. Everyone who was looking at me, which was a lot of guys in the classroom, was probably wondering why I was blushing.

**I just met him.**

She rolled her eyes.

_**That's a yes because you didn't deny it.**_

I just stared at the paper.

**No. He's gorgeous, but I don't really know him enough to like him. I've known guys for years, but I never had a crush on them.**

She frowned.

_**Well, fine.**_

I took a deep breath and looked forward.  
Today, it was really hard to pay attention, for some odd reason.

I just stared blankly ahead.

The bell rang to go to break. I blinked.

_What was class about today?_

Edward grabbed my crutches from the wall and my backpack.

"I can get it," I reminded him again.  
He rolled his eyes. "So can I."  
Kaytlen grinned at me and put the note in her back pocket.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting on us at the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Alice said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Hey."  
Rosalie looked at me. "Where's your backpack?" She looked at Edward and grinned. "Never mind."

Alice stared off into space for a second and then grinned.

"I promised Bradley I'd meet him somewhere," Kaytlen announced. "Bye guys."  
"Bye!" Alice called. "I love Bradley. He's awesome. Anyways…" She looked at me. "Bella, do you have any plans this weekend?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her.  
"No," I said slowly. "Why?"  
"Do you wanna come over?" she asked eagerly.

Everyone turned and just stared at her, except Edward. He already was.

Well, more like he was glaring at her.

"Uh," I stuttered.  
Why did everyone look at her like that?

Rosalie grinned. "Come on Bella. It'll be fun."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Loads."

"It'd be easier to get to know you," Jasper offered.

Edward gaped at them.

"I don't think he wants me to," I said while looking at Edward.

Edward looked at me. "It's not that. It doesn't matter to me."

I stared at his perfect face for a second and then shrugged. "If Renee doesn't care."

Alice squealed. "It's going to be so much fun!"

The bell rang, thus ending break.

Edward looked at me. "You ready?"  
I nodded. "Ready or not, we have to get to second period."  
He shrugged. "Not necessarily. But okay."

I followed after him to B Building. That's where out second period was.

Spanish I.

I hadn't taken Spanish in Phoenix, and here at Cullman, you had to have two years of a foreign language to get an advance diploma.

I sighed and sat down, aware that Edward was moving my crutches against a wall somewhere.

He smiled and sat down in the desk directly across the row from mine.

"So, tell me," he said softly. "Are you excited now?"  
"About what?" I asked. "If you mean this weekend, yeah."  
"You get to see me all weekend long," he teased.  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't bring me down. I like being in good moods. You don't have to remind me."  
He narrowed his eyes at me and then grinned. "That's how it's gonna be."  
"Yep," I said, making sure to pop my p.

The bell rang, and the Spanish teacher, Miss McCutcheon, came to the front of the room.

"Today we'll be learning all the different meanings of the verb ser," she announced.

I mentally groaned.

I _hate_ Spanish.  
I looked at Edward beside me. He was confusing.

One day he hates me. On that same day, he saves my life.  
But _how_? He was definitely different.

He's faster, and stronger than humans. Maybe he wasn't human.

Of course he was.  
Maybe he was like Spiderman, or Superman.

I smiled to myself.

I'm so crazy.

He was probably telling the truth. There was no dent, and he didn't move that fast.

I'm insane.

Or was I?


	6. Talk

"_You've already made more friends than you had in Phoenix," Renee said happily._

"_Yes," I said softly._

"_Sure," she said.  
I smiled. "Thanks."_

That's what happened when I asked.  
It could've been worse.

Alice opened the front door to her beautiful house.

I just stared.

I thought the outside of the house was beautiful. Damn. The inside was _perfect_.

"This is beautiful," I whispered.

Alice laughed. "You said that outside."  
"That was too," I said quickly. "It all is."

She smiled. "Tell Esme. Which reminds me."  
A young woman, maybe mid twenties, walked in.

"Hello," the woman said. "I'm Esme. You must be Bella."  
I smiled. "Hi. You have a really beautiful house."  
She smiled a warm and friendly smile. "Thank you dear. You're welcome anytime."

Alice took my crutches. "I'll be right back."  
"She needs those," Carlisle said as he walked in. He grinned at Alice, so I guessed he was teasing.  
"I'm getting her the walking part for her cast," Alice said innocently.

Carlisle smiled. "Nice to see you again Bella."  
I smiled. "You too."  
"How is your ankle?" he asked curiously.

"It's already feeling better," I said honestly.

He nodded. "That's always good."  
I nodded and bit my lip.

_Shy Bella! You're too damn shy!_

Alice ran downstairs. "Hold up your leg."  
I did what she said, and she attached the attachment on the bottom that enabled me to walk.

"There you go," she said happily. "You're all set."  
Esme grabbed her keys. "Sorry to rush off, but I've got to go to the grocery store."  
"I'll come along," Carlisle offered.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed. "There was something I needed. I can't remember now what it was."  
"Can we come too?" Rosalie asked, gesturing to Emmett and Jasper.

"What about Bella?" Esme asked gently.

"She needs to rest her leg," Alice said quickly. "Bella, do you mind? Edward will be here."  
I just blinked. "I, uh, I don't mind."  
Edward walked downstairs and stared blankly at them.

Alice smiled innocently. "Well, bye! Be back later." She rushed everyone out of the house and shut the door.

"She hates me," Edward muttered.

"Hey!" I protested. "Are you saying being alone with me is a bad thing?"  
He grinned. "Yeah."  
"That's mean," I said softly.

"That's me," he informed me.

It got silent.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked curiously. "What Alice doesn't know won't hurt her."  
I smiled. "Sure."

He grinned and we walked out to the woods beside his house.

There was a look on his face that seemed like he wanted to do something. Like he was being held back.

We walked to a clearing, and my ankle was throbbing.

He looked at me. "Would you like to sit down for a while?"  
I smiled. "That'd be nice."  
He grinned and softly sat on the grass. He patted the ground beside him, and I laughed. I sat down beside him, and we were silent.

Should I say it now? I have to know.

I couldn't go on like this.

I opened my mouth but shut it back.  
"Were you going to say something?" Edward asked gently.  
"I changed my mind," I said quickly.

"What?" he insisted. "It'll bother me until I figure out."  
I took a deep breath.

Now he knows how _I_ feel.

"Edward," I said softly. "You can't do this to me."  
"What?" he asked.

"The other day," I said quickly. "You just magically appeared in front of me. You made a handprint in the car, and don't you dare tell me I'm imagining, because Bradley came up to me today and was talking about how he can't figure out where the big dent came from."

He looked down. "What do you want me to say?"  
"You're impossibly fast, and strong," I started. "You gotta give me some answers."

"I'd rather hear your theories," he said blankly.

"Well," I said slowly. "I've considered kryptonite, and radioactive spiders."  
He laughed. "It's all superhero stuff, right?" I nodded.  
His face was suddenly a hair away from mine. "What if I'm not the hero?" he breathed, his mouthwatering breath making me have to swallow. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

He pulled away quickly and stared at me.

"Well," I said before shrugging. "All I know is you're not the only one."  
"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Whatever it is about you, it's about everyone else too," I said simply.

"Don't bring them into this," he said quickly.

"But they're as much in this as you are," I said quietly. "Edward, there's something about yall. I can't figure out what it is. And, even when I do, I doubt I'll tell you. I know I won't tell anyone else. But I'm going to figure it out."  
He smiled. "You do that," he said softly. "But tell me when you get your next theory. I like hearing these. They're funny."  
"How are they funny?" I demanded.

"Kryptonite?" he asked while laughing. "There's no way I'm Superman."  
"You could be," I mumbled. "How am I supposed to know?"

He smiled. "You're never going to figure it out."

I let out a deep breath. "That's what I was afraid of."  
He looked behind us. "We should get going. They'll be back soon."  
"Okay," I agreed.  
We stood up, and I brushed off my blue jeans.

He smiled at me, and we walked back towards the house.

"Hey guys!" Alice called as she walked in.

Edward just looked at me, and I laughed.

We were trying to make them think they missed some sort of joke. They really didn't.

Edward laughed. "I know."  
"That was the funniest joke I believe I've ever heard," I said, trying to breathe.

I really had been laughing.

Edward grinned and stood up. "Oh. Hey guys."  
I stood up from the couch and waved.  
"Did you two have fun?" Alice asked slowly.  
I looked at Edward, and he looked at me. We both grinned.

"Yep," I said happily.  
"A blast," Edward said with a smile.  
"You missed all the fun," I said honestly.

Truth was, the short time we had been inside, we started trying to get to know each other, and it turned into who knows the best jokes, who can make the other laugh more, and who can go the longest without talking. I lost. I talked after like five seconds.

Oh, and we had a staring contest.

He won.

Edward smiled innocently at them.  
"I don't want to know," Emmett teased as he walked in.

My cheeks started burning. Was he talking about what I think he was?  
Edward looked down at me. "Ignore him. He always does that."

"Okay," I agreed.  
"What have you two been up to?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

Edward smiled, flashing his white teeth. God he was perfect.

Alice gaped at us. "You're not going to tell me?" We shook our heads. "That's mean!"  
"You just left us," Edward reminded her. "But, thanks for that. Now, I see, Bella's really cool."  
I smiled. "You are too. When you're not being all mean and hating me for no reason."  
"I had a reason," he said with a grin. "It just goes back to the thing you're trying to figure out."  
"Ugh," I groaned. "That just confuses me even more!"

He grinned. "Exactly."  
I crossed my arms. "That's mean."  
"You didn't," Alice said, glaring at Edward.

"No!" he exclaimed. "That's what she's trying to figure out."  
I thought.

Not hero. Bad guy.

"You're the Joker!" I exclaimed.  
Edward looked at me. "Do I _look_ like the Joker?"  
"Yeah," I said teasingly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's mean."  
I grinned. "That's me."

He laughed.

No one else got what was funny.  
"Does anyone else see the chemistry here?" Emmett asked curiously.  
Alice grinned. "I do. I think Bella and Edward should get married!"  
My cheeks turned bright red and Edward just stared wide-eyed at her.

I couldn't breathe or slow my heart down. What?  
Edward took a slow deep breath but stayed silent.

"Oh come on," Alice said. "Can't you see I'm trying to get you to tell me?" She grinned at us. "Why are you all nervous?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "For someone so small, you can be the most annoying person on the face of the planet."  
She smiled sweetly. "I know."


	7. Thoughts

It was sad when I went home Sunday night. I mean, I loved it there. Edward was really nice, and all around, I had an awesome time.

Renee was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.  
She laughed. "Bella," she said while laughing. "There's an article in the paper about a man who swears up and down he saw a vampire."  
I looked at her. "A vampire?"  
"Yeah. But they don't exist," she said quickly. "This guy is so delusional."  
I smiled. "How odd."

"Where's your crutches?" she asked.  
"Carlisle gave me something so I can walk on my cast," I explained.  
Mom smiled. "That's good." I nodded, and she went back to reading the paper. _The Cullman Times_.  
I walked into my room and laid on my bed.

What could he be? No. What could _they_ be?

I wonder if they're mad at him for telling me anything…

_Focus Bella!_

Hmm…

I laid down on my pillow and looked at my ceiling.

What…

My eyes slowly fluttered shut.

I sat up the next morning.

Dang it!

I stood up and heard thunder.

Hmm. No sun today.  
It was a beautiful sunny day yesterday and Saturday, but both days, everyone insisted we stay inside. When I tried to protest, someone would remind me that I couldn't do anything out there anyways.

Then I felt bad because it was their house.

So, all in all, we stayed inside.

Except Saturday night, after the sun went down, Edward and I went out on the porch.

We talked, for a really long time. We didn't really talk about one certain thing either. And, for once in my life, I was truly happy.

I hadn't even noticed it was three in the morning until Alice came outside and said something…

I smiled and walked to my closet.  
What should I wear today?  
I put on some blue jeans, a semi tight short-sleeved blue V-cut shirt, and I grabbed my black zip-up hoodie. Just in case.

I sighed. "Time to get Renee," I whispered to myself.  
I heard a knock the front door and I froze.

"Who…?"

"Bella!" Mom yelled. "Edward is here."  
I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile.

I grabbed my backpack and walked into the living room.  
"A little birdie told me you couldn't drive," he said innocently.

I smiled and looked at Renee. "I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Okay."  
"I can take her home too," Edward offered. "If you want me to."  
Renee smiled. "That would be very nice."  
Edward smiled and looked at me. "You ready?"  
I stared at him for a second, a questioning look on my face, and he just grinned.

"Yes," I finally said.  
He smiled. "Let's go then."  
I looked at Renee. "See you later."  
She nodded. "Bye."  
I shut the front door. "What _are_ you doing here?"  
"Picking you up," he said softly. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"  
"Let me rephrase that," I said quickly. "_Why_ are you here picking me up?"  
He grinned. "I'm curious."  
I laughed. "Edward, so far, I have no more theories."  
"Well," he said as we got to his car. "That's fine too. I wanted to help out anyways."  
"I already owe you," I reminded him. "Don't make it worse."  
He smiled. "Bella, you owe me nothing."  
I frowned. "If you say so."  
"Well," he said quickly. "I _do_ say so, and secondly, we should probably get to school. Alice will kill me if she doesn't get to talk to you before school actually starts. Believe me. She already threatened."  
I laughed. "Until last weekend, I wouldn't have believed she could."

We both got in, and he looked at me.  
"She can scare even Emmett sometimes," he informed me.

I thought about Emmett. He's so big, and muscular, and Alice is so small, and skinny.

"Wow," I said slowly.

He started his silver Volvo and looked at me. "First impressions really aren't always followable, if that's even a word."  
I grinned. "No Edward. It's not."  
He put the car in reverse. "It is now."

I started walking to our table that day at lunch. I saw Kaytlen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, but no Edward.

I turned and started looking for him.

"Looking for me?" I heard his voice say behind me.  
I turned quickly, causing my water to fall off.

He grabbed it so quickly I didn't even see him move. He handed it to me and smirked. "Still no ideas?"  
I grit my teeth. "Not yet. I've been thinking about it all day though."  
We sat down beside each other at the table.  
"Oh my gosh," Kaytlen said happily. "Bradley actually agreed to sit over here today."  
Alice smiled. "That's awesome! I never really get to talk to him anymore."  
Kaytlen smiled. "Here he is."

Bradley sat in the seat by Kaytlen and she smiled.

"Hi," she said softly.  
I grinned and looked at Edward.

He grinned down at me. "That's how she is. She doesn't even realize it. She talks one way when she's around everyone else, but when she's around him, her voice goes all soft and sweet."  
She frowned and threw her fork at Edward. "It does not."  
"Yes," I said while nodding. "It actually does."  
Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"How's your leg?" Bradley asked curiously.  
"It's a lot better," I said honestly. "Thanks."  
He smiled. "I cannot for the life of me figure out where that dent came from."  
I shrugged. "Me either."  
"Bradley!" Alice exclaimed. "Hi!"  
He grinned. "Hey Alice."  
I looked up at Edward. What shocked me was that I found he was looking down at me.

I smiled at him, and he gave me a crooked grin. A perfect crooked grin.

"Look," I heard Emmett whisper. "Bella's falling for our little bro."  
Edward rolled his eyes. "Ignore the ass hole over there."  
I laughed and looked at Emmett. "Don't worry. I don't think you're an ass hole."  
"You don't live with him," Rosalie reminded me. "If you did, you'd see our side."  
He looked over at Rosalie, who was sitting beside him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Emmett grinned.

Edward groaned and looked at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell rang to go to forth period.

I frowned. "I'll see you later."  
He smiled. "Definitely."

I walked with Alice and Jasper to forth period.  
My ankle was kinda hurting, but I didn't complain.  
"You alright?" Jasper asked.

"Just a little ankle pain," I said before shrugging. "No biggie."

"Spill, now," Alice said quickly. "Is anything happening between you and Edward?"  
"Yeah," Kaytlen said as her and Bradley caught up. "I need to know."

"Ask him," I said softly. "I honestly don't know. I _think_ so, but I'm not positive."

Alice squealed. "Yes!"

"No!" I exclaimed quickly. "You can't tell him that."  
"Uh oh," Alice said softly. "Oh well."

"Uh oh, what?" I asked slowly.

Alice looked thoughtful for a second and then looked back at me. "Nothing."  
Forth period seemed to take forever. I mean, where was Edward?  
At whatever _his_ forth period was.

The bell rang, and I never knew I could get up so quickly. Especially with a cast.

Alice laughed. "Eager much?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

Edward was waiting.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hello."  
Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked out.

"Do I not get a hello?" Alice asked in her fake shocked voice.  
"Oh," Edward said softly. "Alice."

She gaped at him and stormed off down the hallway.

"I wonder how long it'll take for her to realize fifth period is the other way," Jasper said thoughtfully.

Edward grinned. "Let's test it."  
We all quickly walked out of C building, and towards A building.

We got in the classroom, and Alice ran in.  
"You left me!" she protested.  
"You left us," Rosalie reminded her.  
She crossed her arms. "Edward, I bet this was all your idea."  
He grinned and nodded. "Yep."  
His hand hit mine, and I shivered.

He was ice cold.

So, let's see. For my research…

-Pale white, ice cold skin.

-Beautiful.

-Really fast.

-Really strong.

-Avoids sun…

I started trying to put two and two together.

What were they?


	8. OutLoud

I thought about this for weeks. I mean, seriously. It was now September, and I was spending the night at the Cullen's house…again.

I swear. I spent more time there than I did my own house.

Yet, I couldn't figure out their deepest, darkest secret.

Odd.

Edward sat down on the couch beside me. "_Still_ can't figure it out?"  
I shook my head. "I just can't think of anything that's possible…" my voice trailed off.

"What?" he asked curiously.  
I was speechless.  
Oh my gosh. I was so stupid! It was right in front of me!  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked quickly.

Edward grinned. "Sure. We'll go for a walk."  
We walked outside, and I don't ever remember feeling this way.

What if he thought I was crazy?  
I was nervous, scared, excited, eager, and lots of other emotions that I can't figure out.

Edward walked slightly behind me, but yet beside me.

"I know what you are," I said slowly when we got into the woods. "Your skin is pale white and ice cold. You never go out in the sunlight."

His face was right beside mine. "Say it out-loud. Say it."  
I couldn't say hardly anything. Just one word. "Vampire." I looked at him.  
His face was odd. He looked thoughtful and excited. "Are you afraid?"  
I shook my head. "No."  
He grinned. "Well, you _should_ be."  
"Well, I'm not," I said happily. "I'm happy. Am I right?"  
He sighed. "Yes. You are."  
"A ha!" I exclaimed. "I told you I would figure it out."  
He laughed. "Yes Bella. You did."  
"Are you mad?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

He smiled. "Bella, I don't get you."  
"What do you mean?" I asked softly.  
"Well," he started. "You're blood. First of all, it's tempting. I've never smelt human blood that smells that good."  
"Really?" I asked happily. "Thanks…I think."  
He shook his head. "Normally, people wouldn't say thanks. They would freak out."  
"This just can't be real," I whispered. "This kinda stuff just doesn't exist."  
"It does in my world," he said before shrugging. "Bella, you have to understand something. Humans don't know about most of the stuff that's living among them.

"As I was saying," he went on. "I can't read your mind."  
I just stared at him.

"I can read minds," he informed me. "No one but me can. Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel and alter emotions."  
I looked at him. "What about everyone else?"  
"They're just normal vampires," Edward admitted. "But, don't get me wrong, I am in no way better than any of them."  
I smiled. "So, you mean to tell me, you can't read my mind?"  
He shook his head. "And that's what bothers me."  
I grinned. "So, I'm like the only person you've ever come across that that's happened with?"  
"Yes," he admitted. "Bella, look, I don't think you seriously understand this."  
"What?" I asked curiously.

"We're vampires," he said firmly. "We don't eat, or sleep. We just drink blood. We don't have to take showers like humans do. We just drink blood."  
"Human blood?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We don't drink human blood. All the others of our kind, they do. Our diet consists of animals."  
"So, you actually care," I said softly.  
Edward nodded. "Thanks to Carlisle."

"Are you really only seventeen?" I asked softly.  
He shook his head. "Carlisle is three hundred ninety-seven."  
I gaped at him.  
"Wow," I whispered.

"This is a lot," he said softly. "But Bella. You out of all people deserve to know." He looked up. "Another thing about vampires is we have amazing hearing and sense of smell. Come on. They're about to come looking for us."  
I nodded and followed him.

It all made sense now.

We walked up to the house, and Edward cautiously walked me inside.  
"So," Alice said softly. "Now you know."  
"Yeah," I whispered.  
"Do you want to go home?" Rosalie asked. "It's been fun having you here."  
"She's not scared," Edward informed them.

Alice squealed. "That's awesome!" she ran up to me and hugged me.

I shivered. "Yeah."  
"Alice," Edward said slowly. "You're forgetting she's only human."  
Alice let me go. "Sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay."


	9. First Kiss

I was sitting out on the porch. It was probably around ten.

I didn't hear anything. I just know, one second, nothing's there, the next, Edward was standing by the rails beside me.

I smiled. "I always like looking outside at nights," I said softly.  
"So," he said. "You've had an interesting day."  
I looked up at him and shrugged. "I've had worse."  
He chuckled.

His laugh was so perfect. It sounded like ringing bells.

I realized just how close we really were.

I looked up at him. "So, how long does the flirting go on?"  
He grinned. "What flirting?"  
"You know what I mean," I said firmly.

He smiled. "As long as I want it to."  
"Well, that's just mean," I said while crossing my arms. "You actually had me thinking that maybe, just maybe, you like me."  
Edward's eyes softened. "What makes you think I don't?"  
I looked up at him, still aware that there was literally no way to get closer.

"Is it even possible?" I asked slowly.  
"What?" he asked.

"For you to be with a human," I said nervously.

"I'm with you now, aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," I said firmly.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, all the couples I know are either two humans, or two vampires. Even if it is possible, it's extremely dangerous."  
"Humans aren't _that_ strong," I teased.

"For you," he said softly. "I am in no way in any danger. You, now, you are right now."  
"You guys won't hurt me," I said gently. "I know you _could_ but you wouldn't. Would you?"  
"Not on purpose," he said quietly. "But, Bella, accidents happen."

"So this is as far as it goes," I said sadly.

He sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"So, if you hated me, why did you risk blowing your cover to save me?" I asked.

"Well," he started. "There's one main reason. I swore up and down it was because if he had hit you, you would've bled, and I would've gone insane. But, the real reason is, there was something about you. I still haven't completely figured it out, but I just want to be around you as much as possible. Even then, even though I acted like I hated you, I didn't."

"So, you love me?" I asked teasingly.

He just smiled slightly. "I don't know. Maybe."  
My heart fluttered ten times faster.

He laughed. "Bella, you're going to have a heart attack."  
"Maybe," I whispered.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked. "I've got a confession."  
"What?" I asked slowly. "And yeah. Renee makes fun of me often for it."

He smiled. "At night's, since there's absolutely nothing to do for me, I come sit outside your window. That's what made me decide I didn't hate you. The first day after I met you, I went outside your room. You said my name."  
My cheeks started burning. "Uh…"  
He smiled softer now and rubbed his finger gently across my cheek. "Don't be embarrassed."  
"Well, I am," I said firmly. I looked up at him, and I felt his breathing flutter, like mine.

"I've always wanted to try one thing," he whispered happily. I saw him leaning closer and immediately knew what that meant.

His lips met with mine, and even though they were like ice, I've never felt hotter. I could feel the fireworks.

Heart was flowing through my body.

"What happened to that was as far as it went?" I breathed.

He smiled. "I changed my mind."  
I couldn't slow down my breathing, and I _knew_ he could hear my heart beating faster than the speed of light.

"That's good," I whispered.

He nodded. "You'd probably never kiss me again if you knew how old I was."  
"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," he said softly.

"Yes I do," I insisted.  
"You seriously do?" he asked warily.  
"I kinda want to know how old the man I just kissed is," I said firmly.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" he asked.  
"Last time?"

"Once you find out how old I am, you'll probably be disgusted," he admitted.

"If you promise to tell me afterwards, sure," I said happily.

"A gentleman never backs out on his word," he said softly.

"In other words," Emmett said as he walked out on the porch. He pushed Edward away from me. "He won't."  
Edward ran to the other side of me. "Yes I will!"  
"You never do," Emmett said. "You kiss a girl, and then we mysteriously have to leave. How ironic?"

"What?" I shrieked. "Whoa now."  
Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "Do not!"  
"I'm kidding Bella," Emmett said softly. "Breathe. Relax."  
I let out a deep breath. "Damn it Emmett. You scared me."  
Suddenly, it hit me.  
They all knew what had just happened. They all knew we had just kissed.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I jumped back.

Odd. I didn't fall.  
"What?" Alice asked as she walked outside.  
I blinked. "Nothing."  
"I can't figure out what she did that for," Edward whined.  
"So Bella's the one everyone should tell stuff to," Emmett teased.

I just blinked.  
"She's majorly blushing," Edward observed.  
"Aw!" Emmett teased.  
I blinked, and Edward was suddenly as close to me as he could get.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I took a step back.  
Well, see, my boot must've hit a wet spot on the porch. I don't know. The next thing I knew, I was hitting the porch and landing on my butt.

I blinked and then burst out laughing.  
"You okay?" Edward asked gently. He was biting his lip.  
"Yeah," I said with a smile.  
Alice laughed and helped me stand up. "Clumsy Bella."  
Edward walked over by Emmett and they burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes, and then froze.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed. I started walking backwards and hit the wall.  
"What?" Alice asked. "Why don't you turn around and walk through the door normally? I swear Bella. You're insane."  
"No reason," I said innocently.

Edward studied me carefully.  
Emmett looked at where I fell. "Her ass is wet."  
My cheeks started burning. "No."  
"You are a horrible liar," Edward said with a smirk.  
"You would be best just not saying anything," Alice said softly. "Come on."  
She pulled me inside before I could protest.  
Not that I was going to or anything.

We walked upstairs, and she pulled me into her room.  
Rosalie grinned. "How was it?"  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
"Your first kiss," she said eagerly. "Duh."  
"Uh…" I stuttered.  
"Come on," Alice said as she shut the door. "It's just us girls."  
"But they can hear you," I reminded her.

"No," she said. "Jasper is too busy thinking, Esme and Carlisle are talking, and Edward and Emmett are too busy laughing."  
"Still?" I asked loudly, aware my cheeks were burning.  
"It's about something else," she said calmly.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. But I don't think I want to know."

"Stop changing the subject," Rosalie snapped. "Details. Now."  
"I don't really know how to explain it," I admitted.  
"Was it amazing? Horrible?" Alice asked quickly. "Was it boring? A waste of time? Romantic? Passionate?"  
"It was amazing," I started. "Horrible, no. Boring…hell no. Definitely not a waste of time. Romantic…kinda. Passionate…I guess. It was incredible. I mean, I've never felt happier."  
"Aw! Bella and Edward are in love!" Rosalie squealed.

"Damn it!" Alice said before running to the door. "Rose, help!"  
Rosalie was instantly over there, and they both pushed on the door.  
"Emmett," Edward said from outside the door. "Would you mind?"  
"Sure," Emmett said.

Alice and Rose ran back from the door quickly, and Edward opened the door.  
I backed up to the wall. "Alice, you forgot something."  
"What?" she asked. "Oh yeah."  
Edward grinned. "Alice, Alice, Alice. What did Bella ever do to you?"  
Alice crossed her arms. "Hey. I had to know. I didn't think she would just totally forget that you could read minds."  
"So you didn't remind me?" I asked, stunned.  
Emmett snickered. "Bella is in love with Edward. I can hear wedding bells now."  
"Shut up Emmett," Alice, Rosalie, and Edward all said in unison.

"Thanks Alice," I said while nodding. "Traitor."

Edward smiled. "Bella, I've got to talk to you. Alone."  
"How do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"Come on," he said eagerly.

"Okay," I agreed.  
He grabbed my hand, and I shivered at first. He pulled me outside.

"Hop on my back," he said quickly.

I warily did what he said.

"Hold on tight," he whispered.  
I tightened my grip around his chest.

He took off running, and at first, I thought I was dreaming. Everything was going by so quickly, and it was all blurry. The trees looked like long lines.  
I got dizzy when I watched. I decided it might be best if I didn't.

I closed my eyes and set my head gently on his shoulders.

He stopped suddenly. It was like slamming on your brakes in a car when you realize you're about to hit someone.  
My body jerked forward. "Oops."  
He let go of my legs slowly, and I jumped off his back.

"Bella, I wanted to say something now," he said softly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered.

I couldn't do anything but smile. I mean, I was breathing too heavily, and my heart was pumping too fast.

"I think I'm in love with you too," I said happily.  
He smiled, and I felt his cold arms wrap around me. "I'm a hundred and eight."

"So?" I asked before pushing myself closer to him. "Age doesn't matter to me."

"Can I still kiss you again?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "All you want."

His lips crashed into mine, and I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

I don't even remember doing this, but my mouth slightly opened.

He jumped back quickly. "Whoa."  
"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Oh God. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," he said after taking a deep breath. "We're good now."  
He wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
He smiled. "It's okay Bella." He kissed me softly. "It's not your fault. I almost got carried away too. Now _that_ would've been bad."  
I sighed. "I still feel bad."  
He shrugged. "Don't. It's fine. We're all good now. Oh, and by the way Bella, happy birthday."  
I froze. Oh yeah. Even _I_ had forgotten.  
"September thirteenth," I whispered. "You remembered."  
He nodded. "I wouldn't forget."

I smiled and kissed him softly. "Thanks."


	10. New Couple

Edward was there to pick me up for school, again.

I was expecting it. I mean, he had been doing this ever since that first time.  
Renee loved him.

"Edward's here," I informed her.  
"Hang on," she said softly. "Do you like him?"  
"No," I said honestly.

I _knew_ I _loved_ him.

"Well, I mean, you two are always together now," she said simply. "You'd make a really cute couple."  
I laughed and grabbed my backpack. "We know."  
I walked out the door before she could say anything. I walked as quickly as I could without falling to his Volvo.

He was leaning against the hood. He smiled.

"Hey," he said softly.  
I smiled. "Hey there."  
"You ready?" he asked slowly.  
"Not really," I admitted.

He grinned. "Ready or not, we gotta go."  
"Not necessarily," I teased.

He laughed. "Come on."  
His finger brushed against the back of my hand, causing my heart to flutter.

He opened my door.  
"And some say chivalry is dead," I said as I walked over to my door. I smiled. "Thanks."  
"No problem," he said happily. He looked like he wanted to kiss me so badly.  
I got in, and he shut my door. He slowly, well, for him, walked over to his side and got in.  
"What took so long?" I teased.  
"Renee's watching," he said softly.

"Can she still see us?" I asked curiously.  
"Yep," he said before smiling at me. "We should probably go. She might wonder."  
I laughed and he started his Volvo.  
"If we weren't on a busy road, I so would not go this slow," he informed me.  
"But you're going the speed limit," I reminded him.  
He laughed. "I know."

When we got to school, he parked in his parking spot, which was in-between Alice and Rosalie's car.

He looked at me. "I guess we should go now."  
I smiled. "I guess."  
He leaned over and kissed me softly. "_Now_ we can go."  
I smiled. "You just made my day."  
He laughed and got out.

I bent down and picked up my backpack.  
He opened my door.

"No!" I protested. "I was getting my backpack. I can open my door."  
He grinned. "I know."

I frowned and got out. He grinned and took my backpack for me.  
I sighed, defeated. I knew, and he knew he was winning this one.

He grabbed my hand, and I smiled. I felt him lace our fingers together.

"Hey!" Alice said happily when she walked up to us. She looked at our hands and rolled her eyes. "Bella, you just can't keep your hands off of him, can you?"  
"Nope," I said happily.

Edward smiled. "Can you blame her?"  
"Yeah," Alice said while nodding. "I don't, but I could."  
He rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yep," she said happily.

I gaped at Edward. "You cheated!"  
"On what?" he asked slowly.

"You didn't mention when we had a staring contest that you don't have to blink," I hissed.  
He grinned. "I couldn't then."  
"You're a cheater," I said while crossing my arms.  
He laughed. "Sorry."  
"Oh and Alice," I said with a smile. "It was nothing."  
She looked at me and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said with a grin.  
We all walked to the quad. Not the grass part where they'll literally kill you if you walk on it, but the concrete part outside of it.

Okay. So not _literally_.

Kaytlen was talking to Bradley.  
"They are so cute together," Alice said softly. "But I know a cuter couple."  
Edward rolled his eyes. "We're automatically a couple because we kiss a couple times and hold hands."  
I rolled my eyes. "A couple?"  
"Dozen," he said while shrugging. "I didn't say a couple of _what_."  
"You're so stupid," Alice said before walking over to Kaytlen.

"I was just stating the facts," he said innocently.  
I laughed.  
We walked over to Kaytlen, and either she didn't notice, or she wasn't making a huge deal out…

She squealed. "Oh my gosh!"  
"What?" I asked curiously. "What? Tell me!"  
She just gaped at me.  
"Bella," Edward whispered. He wiggled his fingers, and I smiled.

"Oh."  
"Since when?" she asked.

I thought for a second. "Friday."  
"And I _just_ found out about it _why_?" she demanded.  
Edward grinned. "It's only Monday. When else would we have told you?"

"True," she said thoughtfully. "Edward, does this mean you're not my secret lover anymore?"  
I looked at Edward, and Bradley looked at her.  
"Sorry Kaytlen. Bella wants me now," he said with a grin.  
She crossed her arms. "Gosh Bella. Take away my secret lover."  
Alice rolled her eyes. "See, Kaytlen didn't like the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend, so she said they would secretly be lovers. Really, they're just really good friends. _Nothing_ like that."  
"I figured that," I said with a smile. "After what he told me this weekend."  
She stared at me for a second then grinned. "Oh yeah."  
Edward laughed. "Well, not anymore."  
"Hey guys," Emmett said as he walked up. "Me, Rose, and Jasper were just talking about how I said there was so much chemistry between Bella and Edward. They both got mad at me. Now, weeks later, look."  
I smiled. "Emmett, I love you! Not like that, because that's awkward."  
"Bella!" he exclaimed. "I love you too! Not like that, because Edward would kill me, and like you said, that's just awkward."  
I laughed.  
"Are you trying to leave me for my brother?" Edward asked, pretending to be hurt.  
"You'll still have you secret lover," I teased. I ran over to Emmett and hugged him.

Everyone laughed as Edward's mouth fell wide open.  
Emmett hugged me back. "This is funny."  
I laughed and walked back over to Edward.

He frowned. "I don't feel loved."  
I smiled. "Well, I'm sorry."  
"Say it out-loud," he teased. "Say it."  
"I love you," I said softly.  
He grinned. "Are you afraid?"  
"You're insane," I mumbled.  
"I don't get it," Alice said slowly.  
"Don't worry about it," I said softly.

Edward grabbed my hand right as the bell rang. I bent down to pick up my backpack, but he beat me to it.  
Bradley kissed Kaytlen's cheek. "See you later."  
She smiled. "Bye."

The three of us walked to first period.  
"Did I hear you say you love him?" Kaytlen asked with a grin.

I nodded. "Yep."  
"Is this a mutual thing?" she asked while looking at Edward.

"Hell yeah," he said quickly. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
She rolled her eyes. "You two are going to be flirting even more now, aren't you?"  
"At least I don't go," I said with a smirk. My voice got soft and sweet. "Hi." Back to normal. "Every time I see him."

She frowned. "That's mean."  
"That's what you do," I said simply.  
We walked into first period, and Edward reluctantly let go of my hand.

Kaytlen got out a piece of paper, and so did Edward.

I opened my binder and started writing down what was on the board.  
Well, it said to write it.

They both put a folded piece of paper on my desk at the exact same time.

I looked at the pieces of paper, and thought.  
Whose to open first?

I opened Kaytlen's.

_**Hey.**_

I rolled my eyes.

**Hey?**

I slid it back on her desk and opened Edward's.

**Hello beautiful.**

I smiled and quickly responded.

**Look who's talking. Damn. I really did save the best for last.**

I handed it to him, just as Kaytlen gave me hers back.  
This was going to get interesting.

I was kinda relieved when the bell rang to go to break. I mean, they're both awesome, but I was carrying on two different conversations while trying to pay attention.  
Edward grabbed my hand. "Sorry."  
"No," I said quickly. "Don't be."  
He smiled.


	11. Out the Window

Edward, of course, drove me home.  
I leaned closer to him.

"Renee's watching," he said sadly.  
I kissed him. "I don't care."  
He laughed. "She's jumping around squealing right now."  
"Do you want to come in?" I asked hopefully.

He rubbed his finger softly across my cheek. "If you want me to."  
I nodded quickly. "Yes. Please."  
He smiled and got out.

I grabbed my backpack and opened my door before he could.  
"Ha!" I exclaimed.  
He smiled. "I _let_ you win."  
"I know," I said happily. I grabbed his arm, ignoring the coolness of it, and we walked towards the front door.  
I opened it and pulled him inside. "Hey Mom."  
Renee walked in and smiled. "Hi Bella. Oh. Hello Edward."  
He smiled. "Hi Miss Thompson."  
I looked at him.

When did I tell him her name?

Oh yeah. I don't have to.

"Call me Renee," she said quickly.

"Okay," he said happily. "Renee."  
Renee smiled at me. "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" she motioned towards the kitchen.

I nodded.

I winked at Edward before walking out.

"Tell me now," she exclaimed. "Since when are you two a couple?"

"Well," I said as I started twiddling my thumbs. "Just since Friday."  
"Friday?" she asked. "And I'm _just_ finding out?"  
"Sorry," I said softly. "Now, don't make me leave my gorgeous boyfriend waiting anymore. Please?"  
She smiled. "Go on."

I ran back into the living room, where Edward was standing.

"You can sit," Renee said softly as she walked in.

"We're gonna be…upstairs," I said quickly as I grabbed his wrist. "Let's go."

I could tell he was letting me pull him because he was actually moving.

I pulled him into my room, and he shut the door behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he smiled.

I kissed him eagerly.

_Don't get carried away,_ I thought. _Don't._

He put his hand on my shoulder, and he slowly rubbed down my arm, causing me to shiver.

He pulled back and grinned. "My bad."  
I rolled my eyes. "You had to stop for that?"  
He nodded. "Yep."  
I frowned. "Well, fine."

He kissed my forehead. "Bella, tell me something."  
"What?" I asked happily.

"You met me a month ago," he said quickly. "And you're already in love with me?"  
I nodded. "Yep. And that's big because I've never even liked a guy before."

He smiled. "I've never liked a girl either."  
"I feel special," I whispered.

"You feel special?" he scoffed. "I'm the lucky one here."  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't even go there. I know you see how the girls all stare at you."  
"And I know you see how the guys all stare at you," he reminded me.  
"Actually, I don't," I said honestly.  
"Oh," he said quietly. "Well, they do. Happy?"  
"Yes," I said with a smile. "But I already was. I'm in my happy place."  
"Your room?" he guessed.  
I shook my head. "In your arms."  
He smiled. "Bella, this is going so fast. The funny thing is, I don't want it to slow down."  
"Me either," I whispered.  
He put his cold forehead on mine. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I said happily.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. He started talking in that vampire code that's too fast for humans to understand. It sounds like a buzz.

He frowned. "Okay. Bye."  
"What?" I asked as he put his phone back in his pocket.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I have to go. Carlisle's got to tell us something. Alice sounded sad, so I don't know." He kissed me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay," I said softly.  
"I _might_ be outside your window tonight," he said as he opened my door. "Bye Bella."  
"Bye Edward," I said as he walked out.

I walked over to my window and watched his car drive away.

I sighed. This was going to be boring.

"Bella!" Renee called. "You need to get in the bed!"  
I shut down my computer. "Okay!"  
I looked at my clock. Nine?  
I walked into my walk in closet and quickly changed into my pajamas.

I went to turn off my lights and froze.

Was he…?  
I rushed over to my window and opened it.

"Edward!" I whispered. I took a few steps back, just in case.

Nothing.  
I sighed.

_Guess he's not coming…_

Suddenly, he was there.  
"Sorry," he whispered. "Did you need something?"  
I nodded. "I wanted to see you."  
"Oh," he said as he shut my window. "That's understandable." He grinned at me.  
I laid my head on his chest. "Anything wrong?"  
He shrugged. "Well, kinda."  
"That's not good," I said while shaking my head.  
"It involves you," he whispered.  
"They're not telling you to stay away from me, are they?"  
"No!" he exclaimed quietly. "Lord no. It's just, well, Bella, we're moving. As soon as I leave here, we're gone."  
I froze.

"What?" I whispered.  
"I'm so sorry," he said quickly. "But, some people are getting suspicious because we've lived here for three years and none of us look any older."

I couldn't process his words.

Moving? As in, away? Far away?  
"I would give just about anything to stay," he said gently. "But we just can't."  
My heart shattered.

I finally made friends, fell in love. All that gets taken away when I finally started having fun.

Kill me now.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he said softly. "And now that I've found you, I'm losing you."  
I hugged him. "I don't want to let go."  
He kissed the top of my head. "Trust me Bella. Me either."  
"Can we freeze time right now?" I asked curiously.

He laughed quietly. "I wish."  
"Me too," I agreed.

"I'll keep in touch," he promised. "And I'll try to visit as much as possible."  
I looked up at him, and he kissed me softly.  
"Now, you need to get in bed," he said firmly. "I promise I won't leave."  
I frowned and laid down.  
"I love you," was the last thing I heard before my eyes fluttered shut.


	12. Ditching

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to not see him there.

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

My eyes shot opened, and I jumped out of bed. I ran and jumped in his arms.

"You're still here!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "I'm here until you leave for school."  
"I'll play hookey," I said softly. "Or, let's ditch."  
He rubbed his finger across my cheek. "You don't know how tempting that is."  
"Please?" I pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."  
His face changed from slightly happy to crushed.

"It'll make it that much harder to say goodbye," he whispered.  
"No it won't," I insisted. "Please?"  
He sighed. "If it's what you want."  
I squealed softly and hugged him. "Yes!"

He laughed quietly. "You act like you've just won the lottery."  
"I've won something even better," I said happily.

He smiled. "You are the most interesting girl I've ever met."  
I kissed him eagerly. "I know."

"Do you need a minute?" he asked curiously.

I smiled. "You wait here. I'll just go changed in the bathroom." I kissed him quickly and grabbed my clothes off the dresser.

I had a semi tight white shirt, a gray cloth shirt, my boot, and my gray flip flop.

I changed quickly and looked in the mirror. I put my hair in a ponytail, making sure to leave a strip of bangs down.

They were cut shorter than every where else.

I tied a white ribbon in my hair, around my ponytail. Just to make sure, I scrunched my ponytail a little bit so it would be curly.

I happily walked out of the bathroom.  
"That looks adorable!" Renee squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, I've got to get to school."  
"I came to tell you Edward's here," she informed me.

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. "Bye."

He was fast.

I walked outside and got in the car.

He smiled. "We're meeting everyone else at the house."

"Okay," I agreed.

"By the way," he said as he started the car. "You look cute. I mean _really_ cute."

I kissed him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Now, off to "school"."

I nodded. "Yep."

"You make everything difficult," Alice said as Edward opened my door.  
I frowned. "I was fixing my boot!"  
He smirked. "I would've won anyway."

Alice squealed as I stood up. "Aw! Bella, you look adorable! Even better than when your mom attacked you!"  
I smiled. "Thanks."

I _knew_ I was blushing. I could feel it.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said as she ran out. "You do realize all we can do is stay here, right?"

I nodded. "I know."  
"Come on Rose," Edward said with a grin. "We can always find _something_ to do."  
Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha."  
He smirked.

"I don't want to know," Alice informed them. "First, me and Rose get Bella. Edward, go play with Emmett and Jasper."  
"Bossy much?" Edward teased.  
Alice nodded. "Now go!"  
He winked at me and then disappeared.  
"Let's talk," Alice said happily.

"We've never had a girl to girl chat," Rosalie reminded me.

"Oh no," I said quickly. "Last time, you didn't remind me that Edward could read minds."  
Alice rolled her eyes. "He's too far away now."  
I sighed. "Fine."


	13. Saying Goodbye

Carlisle smiled. "Don't break anything."  
I grinned. "I'll try."  
Esme hugged me gently. "Take care dear."  
I nodded. "I will."  
Emmett gently gave me a high five. "See ya later Bells."  
I smiled. "Promise?"

"I wouldn't stay away from mu other lover forever," he said teasingly.  
I laughed and hugged him.

Jasper just gently hugged me. "Bye Bella."  
"Bye Jasper," I said sadly.

We would never truly get to know each other.

Rosalie hugged me. "I'll you as much as possible, and we _will_ call."  
"And text," Alice added before hugging me. "It was nice while it lasted. Now Edward's going to be even more depressed."  
I slightly smiled.  
"We'll all miss you," she whispered as she pulled back. "If I could, I would so be crying right now."

A tear rolled down my cheek, and we both laughed.  
"Looks like I can," I said as I wiped it away. I smiled.  
Next, Edward. The goodbye I was dreading the most. How could I do this? I couldn't bear to let him go, but I had to.

He hugged me as tightly as he could. I had never held on to anyone this tight.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"Don't forget me," I whispered.

He pulled back. "Like I ever could."

I smiled.

"Come on," Carlisle said softly. "We've got to go."  
Everyone sadly got in the car, and I watched as it slowly drove off.

I burst into tears and fell on my knees.

Now, they were gone, I could do this.  
I got closer to them than I did my own mother! I loved them all, and they were the closest family I had!

Edward.

I couldn't stop the tears.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice say.  
My head snapped up and I saw him standing there.  
I hugged him tightly.  
"I love you," I sobbed.

"I love you too," he whispered.

I kissed him with a passion.

I don't care how corny that sounds. I did.  
He pulled back slowly. "Mark my words Isabella Swan. I _will_ come back for you. I don't care if it's in two years, two weeks, or what. I _will_ be back."  
I hugged him tightly. "I love you," I said, yet again.  
"I love you too," he said quietly. "I just thought you should know that I will be back."  
I smiled and kissed him again. "That's good enough for me."  
He sighed. "I have to go now. I'll see you later. I promise."  
"Okay," I whispered.  
He looked at me for a good long time then ran off.

Which brings me back to the on my knees, crying my eyes out thing.

Yep. All that.


	14. Epilogue: Square One

I didn't notice anything around me. Nothing mattered.

My life, my family, the ones I loved, were all gone.  
Renee walked into my room. "Bella, I've got something to say."  
Oh yeah. Her and Phil were married now. Have been for…eleven months now.

That's about how long they've been gone. So it's…August.

"What?" I asked blankly.  
"Where's the life in you?" she asked. "What happened to Bella?"  
"That half of her is only God knows where," I mumbled.  
She sighed. "Bella, they moved four months ago. You need to get over it."  
"I can't," I whispered.  
"Well, you have two options," she said. "One, you can stay living with me and Phil, constantly having to move. Or, you can go live with your father."  
I looked up. "I'll go live with Charlie."  
Ooh. So fun. All my memories will be gone.  
No! I couldn't forget them!  
I stood up and walked to my closet.  
"I'll let him know," she said sadly. "He'll be happy."  
"Mom, I can't move all the time," I said firmly. "And besides. I don't even remember what Charlie looks like."  
She sighed. "Fine. Get packed. You can leave first thing in the morning."  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine."  
Sorry Kaytlen, Bradley, Edward. I have to.

Either way, I was leaving.  
What if Edward comes looking for me?  
Uh oh.  
I grabbed a piece of paper.

**Dear Edward,**

**Hey. It's me. Bella. Look, I had no choice. I mean I did, but either way, I would've moved.  
What I'm saying is, if you get this, I'm now living in Forks, Washington with Charlie. If you were going to come look for me, then that's where I am. **

**I'm sorry for any trouble this may cause you.**

**I love you.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

**P.S. I totally understand if you changed your mind about me. I still love you though.**

I put that in a water bottle I had on my desk and stuck that in a tree.

Renee can just have all my furniture. I don't care.  
I walked back to my closet and grabbed my first suitcase.

This was going to be hell.

I would be back to square one.


End file.
